For the love of Jacob!
by HannahCullen95
Summary: Jacob and Leah have been going strong or 6 months. But when Jake imprints on another, how will she take it? And if that another is Renesmee Cullen, will she seek revenge on the baby that stole her Jacobs heart? Rating may change.


Jake had just finished visiting Bella to see how she was feeling after her dramatic change. It might not have been one of his best ideas, Bella being a newborn vampire and all, but he loved her too much. She was like the sister he never had**. **It was too bad Bella wasn't there at the Cullen's house. As he was walking into the woods to phase and to run back home to his tribe to give them the news of the baby, or whatever it was**, **He had realized something miraculous had just happened, something that he would have never expected in all his time. It was common for this to happen to such creatures as him actually, nothing really to be ashamed of. He had imprinted... on the most beautiful baby he had ever seen in his life time. He was drawn to her as a magnet would be to metal. He couldn't get enough of her. He was actually surprised he could leave her for even the shortest time. But he had to do something, for it would break his heart. It was not his fault; however, he could not control the feelings inside for the little creature. They were completely natural to him.

Jake soon reached the quality tribe, and was beginning to think to himself how to explain this too his girlfriend. He has been seeing Leah for six months, and he had thought she was the one. But now? He couldn't even think of what to say.

'How should I tell her? How will she react? I really don't want to hurt her.' His thoughts ran a mile a minute, and he honestly didn't know what to do.

"Stupid werewolf legends," he muttered as he came into view of the Clearwater's Home. "It's now or never, I guess."

Knocking on the door, he awaited for the drama to unfold. The door opened; a familiar face coming into Jake's view. It was Sue, the mother of Leah.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater is Leah there?" he asked in a low voice.

"Sure come on in! Wait right here, I'll go get her," she said, smiling at him as he sat on the loveseat. Pondering on what to say to Leah, he failed to notice Sue approach. She stood in front of him and said his name, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Seth has just informed me that she went to the beach for a stroll. You might still be able to catch her if you leave now," she told him, her tone nonchalant. Jake got up from the couch, and with a quick thank you he eagerly left and ran to the beach.

When the beach came into his sight, he slowed down. There was Leah. What he saw made his heart stop. She was sitting near the shoreline; watching the sunset alone. At this point, the dread began to sink in. He still didn't know how to bring it up to her.

'Great,' his thoughts came again, 'right out of a bad love story. This setting couldn't get any more breathtakingly beautiful.'

"And I'm about to break her heart," he whispered as he walked toward her.

Leah heard him approach. Looking up she smiled when she saw Jake. He plopped down on the sand next to her, still staring at the endless horizon.

"Jake! This is a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Leah curiously asked as she leaned in to kiss him. But to her surprise, he stopped her with a tender touch to her lips.

"Leah… I came here to tell you something. Something important," he exclaimed in a quiet voice.

"I actually have something to say to you too. So do you want to go first?" she questioned. He heard the excited edge to her voice, and the fear of ending her happiness was slowing his thoughts. Sighing, he shook his head.

"No, you can go first Leah," Jake replied. She smiled, her eyes shining with the excitement she could barely contain.

"Close your eyes!" Jake followed her playful command, and she continued:

"I know we've been dating for only a few months, but I just need to give this to you," he felt something silky in his hands. "I hope you like it," Leah quietly added.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at a small black bag. Confusion settled in, and he looked at Leah. She was smiling to his horror. It must be something important.

"Well, go on! Open it!" Leah laughed, while Jakes heart constricted. 'Maybe I should've gone first…' he thought sadly.

"Leah.. you shouldn't have done this. I can't take it… whatever it is," he tried explaining.

"Don't be ridiculous Jake! It's a gift. Please? Just open it," she begged, still giggling.

Jake knew he should've offered it back. He should've just given it back, explained the real reason he was coming. And once he said what needed to be said, he would leave. He couldn't bear the sight of her tears. But none-the-less he untied the tiny not, and reached in with two fingers. What he saw made his breath hitch.

"Well? Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

It. This "it" that will ruin everything. He wanted to break-up with her, and this little tinket will make it so much harder. It was a thin silver chain with a wolf charm hanging off the end. The detail was amazing. He flipped the small pendant over, and saw a tiny inscription. And inscription he defiantly didn't want to hear.

"It says… I love you. And I know that sounds silly, because we've only been dating for six months. But…. Jake… I mean those words. I truly love you. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you," her voice quickened with each word, but her eyes showed the truth. She really meant it.

Leah noticed Jake visibly pale when she was done.

"What? You don't like it? I..," she began, only to be interrupted.

"No, no it's not that I don't like it, it's just… I can't accept this," his voice was ever so timid, and she shook her head.

"I'm confused. I really want you to have it Jake! I've been saving up for it, so please… just take it," Leah said, visibly showing her confusion

"I can't," said Jake. He looked down at the sand. "I can't because..." his voice fading

"Because of what?" her voice sounded far away to him. All that seemed to process in his brain was on word.

Guilt.

"I.. I," he stuttered before turning to face her. "I came to break… up. I can no longer see you Leah."

Suddenly Leah's eyes lost their shine. Her lip slightly quivered, and tears were beginning to form. Her face was a picture of innocence and confusion, and made Jake want to run over and hug her. But that would just make it harder on them, and he already felt like a monster.

Well… more than he already was.

"I.. I don't understand. Why..? We.. we.. what happened Jake? Why are you doing this? Am I moving too fast?"

Jake walked over to her, watching as the tears slid down her face. But when he got in front of her, he looked down. He just couldn't stand to see her cry. Her quiet voice broke the silence.

"Is there someone else?"

Her question was met with silence. And that was enough to send her over the edge

"JAKE!!! ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! ANSWER ME!" she hysterically screamed, as she punched at his chest. Tears flowed down rapidly, and Jake could barely hold in his own tears.

What has he done?

"Leah, Leah please… just listen…" he tried to say soothingly, only to get overpowered by her screams.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" she wailed, her punches starting to die down. But the sobs sure didn't. "What did I do wrong? I need to know! We could try and fix it!" she looked up hopefully, her eyes glistening with the tears that have yet to escape.

"I… I imprinted. Imprinted on someone else," Jake explained ever so quietly. She broke down again. She knew she was fighting a losing battle

"Who? Who stole you from me?" Leah was still distraught, and he didn't know what to do. He dreaded telling her who has captured his heart.

"Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen." He waited with bated breath, and saw her face contort into anger. She was seething now.

"Oh. Oh of COURSE it's Bella's BRAT! How could this happen? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Jake was about to respond back, but she wasn't finished.

"She USES you while her little bloodsucking boyfriend is away! And as soon as Edward is back she leaves you to wallow in your grief! And now her little bitch is going to take you from me?" Leah's tears were never-ending as she tried to comprehend her situation. Now it was Jakes turn to get angry.

"LEAH! Shut up! You don't even KNOW her! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I don't know what I'm talking about," she dully replied

"You're being really immature Leah. You seriously think that Edward and Bella had a child just to ruin my life? Stop being ridiculous."

Her face twisted from anger to astonishment. He never yelled at her before.

"Here…" Jacob said, handing her back the necklace

"Keep it," she seethed. "It's worth nothing to me… just like you." And with that, she turned on her heel, leaving Jake alone. But she stopped mid way, and turned to face him.

"You will regret this one day, Jacob Black… I promise," it was no more than a whisper in the breeze, but he heard it. And that's all that counts.


End file.
